wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon skill
Weapon skill represents your proficiency with a particular Weapon. The basic formula for your maximum weapon skill at a particular level is (5 * level). The rate at which you gain them depends on your Intellect score and the speed of the weapon. It's typically better to use a fast weapon to train up your skills. Effects of Weapon Skill Each point of weapon skill you have over your opponent's defense increases your chances to crit and hit by 0.04%, and reduces your opponent's chance to block, parry, and dodge by 0.04%. Effectively you can consider it to be the inverse of the defense skill. Glancing Blows In addition, against mobs that are two or more levels above you, you will have a chance to land a glancing blow instead of a normal hit. A glancing blow only occurs on white damage, cannot crit, and has a damage reduction proportional to the difference between the attacker's weapon skill and the target's defense. Weapon skill reduces the severity of the damage reduction, not your chance to land a glancing blow. The chance of glancing blows are (NPC lvl – YOUR lvl – 1) * 15 + 10, while the damage reduction is (Target’s Defense skill – Your Weapon skill - 5) * 3%, giving a level 60 player a 25% chance, 15% reduction against level 62 mobs and a 40% chance, 30% reduction against level 63 mobs Glancing Blows have been seen, with a level 60 character, 300 weapon skill, against mobs 1 or more levels higher. Thus the above formulae cannot be correct (again, see Talk page). It might be that instead of your lvl in the chance formula it takes into account your weaponskill vs the NPC weaponskill, while capping it at 5*lvl. This might explain how it works without max weaponskill. With +5 weapon skill, you will see the same amount of glancing blows (40%), but only 15% damage reduction. With +10 weapon skill, the damage reduction becomes negligible. Ranged weapon attacks (Bows, guns and crossbows) do not have glancing blows at all, thus weapon skill does not affect this for them. It works the same for all classes that can use ranged weapons (hunters, rogues and warriors). Crit Cap With no +skill/+hit gear on, a dual wielder vs a level 63 mob will have the following damage table from the front: 5.6% dodge, 5.6% parry, 24.6% miss, 5.6% block, 40% glancing blow, 18.6% combined hit + crit. Attacking from the back prevents block and parry giving 29.8% combined hit + crit. Attacks from the back can still be dodged. For 2hers it is not as bad. You have 5.6% miss, 5.6% dodge, 5.6% parry, 5.6% block, 40% glancing, 37.6 hit/crit. This is a 37.6 + your +hit crit cap from the front, 48.8% from the back. All these crit caps can be increased by increasing your +skill (.16% increase per point from the front, .08% from the back) and by +hit (1% increase per point). Dual wield full raid buffs (including mongoose and elemental sharpening stones) example from the front: +0 hit +50% crit: 5.6% dodge, 5.6% parry, 24.6% miss, 5.6% block, 40% glancing blow, 18.6% crit = 31.4% of your crit rate did nothing +6 hit +40% crit: 5.6% dodge, 5.6% parry, 5.6% block, 18.6% miss, 40% glancing blow, 24.6% crit = 15.4% of your crit rate did nothing +15 hit +33% crit: 5.6% dodge, 5.6% parry, 5.6% block, 9.6% miss, 40% glancing blow, 33% crit, 0.8% hit = no +crit was wasted in this example Dual wield full raid buffs (including mongoose and elemental sharpening stones) example from the back: +0 hit +50% crit: 5.6% dodge, 24.6% miss, 40% glancing blow, 29.8% crit = 20.2% of your crit rate did nothing +6 hit +40% crit: 5.6% dodge, 18.6% miss, 40% glancing blow, 35.8% crit = 4.2% of your crit rate did nothing +15hit +33% crit: 5.6% dodge, 9.6% miss, 40% glancing blow, 33% crit, 12% hit = no +crit was wasted in this example DPS Implications +skill and +hit both become much more important than previously believed due to the crit cap and glancing blow damage reduction. The following shows the difference in white damage between various stat options Assuming 25.2% crit and 0% hit its 5.6% block for say 80% damage (depends on a lot of things) 18.6% crit for 200% damage (impale doesnt work!) 40% glancing blow for 70% damage 35.8% no damage per swing its an average of .056 * .8 + .186 *2 + .4 * .7 = 69.68% of your damage per swing With +10 skill its 5.2% block for say 80% damage (depends on a lot of things) 20.2% crit for 200% damage (impale doesnt work!) 40% glancing blow for 100% damage 34.6% no damage so per swing its an average of .052 * .8 + .202 *2 + .4 * 1 = 84.56% of your damage per swing (84.56 - 69.68)/69.68 = 21.3% white damage increase with +10 skill Assuming you have +5 hit, the numbers become... 5.6% block for say 80% damage (depends on a lot of things) 23.6% crit for 200% damage (impale doesnt work!) 40% glancing blow for 70% damage 30.8% no damage so per swing its an average of .056 * .8 + .236 *2 + .4 * .7 = 79.68% of your damage per swing With +5 hit and +10 skill its 5.2% block for say 80% damage (depends on a lot of things) 25.2% crit for 200% damage (impale doesnt work!) 40% glancing blow for 100% damage 34.6% no damage so per swing its an average of .052 * .8 + .252 *2 + .4 * 1 = 94.56% of your damage per swing (94.56 - 79.68)/79.68 = 18.7% white damage increase with +10 skill Itemization Itemization for +weapon skill is extremely lacking. The following is a list of all melee items TODO: Add ranged weapons, and set bonuses Sources ---- Slant's ToHit FAQ Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics